Side folding accordion partitions are used to provide space separation, often with the additional goal of providing one or more of security separation, sound control, and prevention of the spread of fire and smoke.
Panels which form the partition are attached to ball bearing rollers which ride within a mounted overhead track. A lead panel is attached to a lead post which in turn is attached to a trolley having ball bearing rollers which also rides within the overhead track. A powered looped chain is attached to the trolley, thereby providing the mechanical action required to open and close the partition.
Through usage and/or ambient temperature changes, the chain can expand. In order to effectuate smooth movement of the partition, the chain must be kept at a predetermined tension. Various designs have been utilized to provide the required chain tension. Known designs require periodic technician intervention to maintain proper chain tension. Once such design uses a threaded rod to engage a nut welded to the bottom of a chain attachment bracket. The rod must be periodically manually further threadably engaged to maintain proper chain tension as the chain stretches with use and/or environmental conditions.
Known designs do not allow for self-adjustment of the chain tension. Rather, as the chain expands from use or due to environmental conditions with concomitant decrease in chain tension, technician intervention is required to re-tension the chain.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved chain tensioning designs. The present invention fulfills this need by presenting a novel self adjusting chain tensioning trolley and further provides related advantages.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more detailed description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.